


Лучшая доля

by Zainka



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zainka/pseuds/Zainka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Бета: Mart</p>
    </blockquote>





	Лучшая доля

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Mart

Жизнь снова и снова бьет по самому больному.   
Ты смотришь на меня с обидой, чуть ли не с ненавистью. С недоверием. Не хочешь верить тому, что услышал сейчас? Понимаю. Но я сам учил тебя не бояться правды. Не закрывать глаза, не затыкать уши. А ты всегда был хорошим учеником. И никогда ничего не боялся. Тогда. Четыре года назад.   
Тогда я смотрел на тебя – волчонка, сумевшего, несмотря на насмешки и презрение, внушить уважение матерым волкам, – и видел… нет, не себя. Ты всегда был другой породы: неисчерпаемая сила воли, несгибаемая гордость, а еще честолюбие и ум. Хотел бы я быть таким? Тоже нет. Я всегда был другим.   
Я привык быть лучшим. С самого начала, еще с детства. Привык, что меня все любят или хотя бы уважают. И когда мне – и еще нескольким, но куда им было до меня, – объявили, что нас ждет новая жизнь, лучшая доля… Что мы, самые умные и красивые в Гардиан, не отправимся гнить в трущобы, мы избраны для служения элите Танагуры. Как важно нам, потомкам мятежников, оценить милость судьбы и оправдать высокое доверие.   
Как же мы были счастливы! Наивные дурачки. Мне казалось, я все время слышу музыку – она звучала у меня в душе. А потом вдруг наступила звенящая тишина: нас привезли в медицинский центр Танагуры и объяснили, в чем именно будет заключаться это служение и каким непременным условием сопровождается. Это… оглушило. Буквально. Рев одного из мальчишек, голос позвавшего меня врача – все доносилось будто откуда-то издалека. Мир оглох и потускнел.   
Постепенно звуки и краски возвращались. Все-таки и те, кто рекомендовал меня, и те, кто выбирал, знали свое дело. Я учился. Как всегда, хорошо. Как всегда, я был лучшим. И снова добился самого лучшего результата: меня взяли в дом Главы Синдиката. Самого Ясона Минка.   
Когда я увидел его в первый раз, мне показалось, что я ослеп. А когда он остановил на мне холодный взгляд синих глаз, мне показалось, что меня полоснули ножом. Колени подогнулись сами.   
И я сказал себе, что оно того стоило. У меня не было выбора, но если бы и был – я бы не отказался. Нельзя добиться успеха, не отказавшись от чего-либо. Самым трудным было запереть эмоции, отказаться от всего человеческого, стать предметом меблировки. Ты больше не человек, но если не пытаться выйти за эти рамки – можно быть вполне довольным жизнью. Что-то во всем этом было. Пять лет я смотрел на Мидас свысока. И это было приятно. Ощущение было такое, будто мне нечего бояться в этом мире.   
Наверное, поэтому я и позволил себе поддаться любопытству. Выпустить наружу того любопытного мальчишку, что еще жил где-то под оболочкой образцового фурнитура. Полгода азарта, поиска, борьбы. Как я гордился собой! Монгрел из трущоб, превращенный в мебель, украл секреты Танагуры – и никто не заметил!   
Протрезвление было горьким. И кровавым. Господин все знал с самого начала и ждал лишь моей оплошности. Для него все это было игрой. А я снова почувствовал себя наивным мальчишкой.   
Мое преступление заслуживало смерти, но господин решил иначе. Он всегда умел оценить качество и не пожелал впустую губить сырье наилучшего сорта.   
Так я начал работать на черном рынке Мидаса. И, как всегда, добился успеха. Еще бы, с таким покровителем.   
Меня считают проницательным игроком, бессердечным дельцом, до последней капли очистившим свое тело от человеческих эмоций. Думаешь, я не видел, как ты иногда смотришь на меня? Будто сомневаешься, действительно ли я человек, а не андроид. Ты был недалек от истины.   
А еще я стал официальным представителем Танагуры в Гардиан. Первый монгрел, занявший эту должность. Конечно, это оглушительный успех. Директор Гардиан кланяется мне – а когда-то именно он передавал моему предшественнику мое досье. Но каждое посещение места, которое я когда-то считал раем на земле, превращается в пытку. Вечная сигарета с наркотиком, но без этого я уже не могу.   
Ты все еще считаешь, что я выиграл в лотерее жизни?   
Я ношу оставленный им шрам, как метку, как память. Так когда-то ты носил с собой брошенную им монетку. Ту самую «Аврору» с гербом Танагуры.   
Но настоящим наказанием мне стал не шрам. Наказанием стала жизнь – и знание. Я хотел знать и получил то, чего хотел. И мне жить с этой болью.   
Теперь я делюсь своей болью с тобой. Наказываю ею тебя.   
За что? За то, что из-за тебя я снова позволил себе почувствовать себя живым. Позволил себе надеяться, что у тебя будет шанс, которого не выпало мне. Такая радость, наверное, знакома старателям. Немножко полировки – и неказистый с виду булыжник превратится в драгоценный камень.   
Но чего стоят на Амои мечты, надежды монгрела! Жизнь столько раз обламывала меня, а я, кажется, так ничему и не научился.   
Тот, кто когда-то решил мою судьбу, решил и твою. Я надеялся, что он забудет о мимолетном капризе, но он не пожелал выпускать такую добычу из рук.   
Так больно мне не было, наверное, с того страшного дня, начавшегося триумфом в Гардиан, а закончившегося крахом в медцентре Танагуры.   
А сейчас ты стоишь передо мной – повзрослевший, мрачный, растерявший прежний азарт. И понимаешь, что по-прежнему остаешься игрушкой в руках того, кто один раз уже изменил твою судьбу.   
Тебе больно? Ты научишься жить с этой болью, как научился я.   
 _В трущобах в какую бы сторону мяч не покатился, он всегда оказывается в канаве._

03.06.2009

**Author's Note:**

> В тексте использованы прямые и косвенные цитаты из разговоров Катце и Рики в 3 и 4 томах романа «Ai no Kusabi»
> 
> Написано в подарок для форума http://ainokusabi.borda.ru/


End file.
